True Love Isn't Evil Or Dead
by Be Obscene
Summary: Rocky has fallen off the wagon after escaping to LA. She meets a stranger that could change all of that. Mia/Rocky story. It's going to get weird.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place a little over a year after both Don't Breathe and Evil Dead the remake's continuity. Sexual content will be in the following chapters. Just some language and refrences to alcoholism in this intro.**

When Rocky left with her sister and all of that money she thought she'd be able to start a new life in Los Angeles but the weight of the guilt she felt from losing the two men in her life she cared about was getting to her.

Even with the money taken from the blind man, Rocky took a part time job as a waitress at a diner while her sister, Diddy went to school. She started having trouble sleeping, night terrors in the middle of the night. After the bad dreams came the drinking and soon she lost her job for showing up late and hungover too many times. It wasn't until one afternoon when Diddy came home from school that everything changed.

There Rocky was lying on the couch, her spot for the whole day. Diddy was always a quiet child and was too scared to say anything but she really wanted to cheer her older sister up. She tried waking her by shaking her but only got a weak murmur as a response.

"Rocky," Diddy insisted as she held onto the picture she drew from school. Rocky said something impossible to hear. She shook her a little more.

"No, Diddy...No...," she continued to say this with eyes closed, hugging the throw pillow tighter. Diddy laughed because it was at least kind of funny. But when she wouldn't stop bothering her, Mia snapped. "DIDDY STOP IT!" She unintentionally hit her picture out of her hands. Diddy started to cry and that's when Mia realized what she was turning into. Their mom. Rocky tried to console Diddy but she ran to her room.

Rocky knew she had to make a change. She called up one of her old coworkers at the diner, Elizabeth, the only one she didn't hate over there. She made arrangements for Diddy to stay at her place while she sobered up.

"I'll come to check up on her," Rocky said, tearing up at Elizabeth's door. Elizabeth had two kids of her own and knew how tough it could be so understood her situation. She knew Rocky would never hurt her sister and knew she wanted to straighten up. She helped her find an AA that helped her. She hugged her before she left.

Rocky had one last word with Diddy. She leaned down to her level. "Hey, I'm going to be back soon, ok? It's just going to be for a little while. I love you."

She did the handshake that she had taught her and kissed her cheek. It was hard leaving her there, she just hoped she wouldn't hate her. Walking back to her apartment knowing she'd be all alone for the first time in forever hurt worse than any gunshot. She was so consumed with her guilt that she bumped into some junkie in a large old tattered coat.

"Watch it, bitch!"

"You watch it, you fucking crackhead!"

"Why don't you go fuck yourself? Huh?"

She shot up a middle finger at him and walked away. Under her breath Rocky said, "Yeah. Well, maybe I will."

Hands in her pockets. Hood up as rain came down. She couldn't help but notice some weird disturbance in the clouds just ahead. It was strangest bit of lightning she'd ever seen. She something that looked like a person falling but she thought she was only losing it. But she ran up the street and...Nothing. must've just been her mind cracking. But then she thought she heard something. Over by a dumpster, lying just beside it was this girl with long black hair and skin paler than hers. She was lying on her stomach. She looked about her age. She must've been another junkie. She was shocked to see she was missing a hand.

She could've just walked away but she probably really needed help maybe even more than she did. "Hey, are you ok?"

She tried nudging her shoulder. She looked up at her and Rocky got a better look at her face. She looked just like her, it was uncanny. By that look on her face she was realizing the same thing.

 **To be continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Has Rocky just met a new friend or enemy? Some descriptions of violent and sexual nature. What kind of horror awaits her? Please review.**

"Who are you?" The wounded woman backed away from Rocky in shock. She trembled. So pale and tired. She wore ripped jeans and a soaking wet white blouse.

"Whoa, easy...uh, do you want to call someone?"

She looked around, whipping her head back and forth, her dark long hair spraying water at Rocky like a wet dog. "Where am I?" She asked, darting an eye up at Rocky; she looked deranged with most of her hair covering her face and a single blue staring up at her like an animal.

"We're on 17th Street, " Rocky hesitated; she didn't have any mace but her fingernails had grown after neglecting to look after them.

"What city?" She frowned.

Rocky was wondering if she was being real with her right now, "LA."

The woman held her head with both hands in frustration and looked up at Rocky, "What year?"

Rocky took a moment to look around now for cameras, "2018, dude."

The mystery woman with all the questions looked down at the ground, taking this information in. "5 years?" She muttered to herself.

Rocky wasn't sure what to do. But she found someone who may have needed more help than she did and maybe she needed someone like her. "Hey, um...you need a place to go? Eat?" She was waiting for her to look up at her and respond but she knew she would be waiting forever. She crouched down to her level to speak. "There's this second hand place that might be able to get you whatever you need."

She finally looked up at her. "I hope you're not joking," she said, holding up her stump to Rocky. Rocky wasn't sure what to say and then the woman started laughing to break the tension.

"Mia," she said, holding up her one hand to shake.

"Rocky," she said shaking her firm grip.

* * *

The second hand place was good for helping Rocky hold onto most of her money, she never thought of herself as very fashionable anyway. It didn't seem like Mia cared much about what she wore either.

As they checked tops Rocky knew she had to know. "So...you aren't from here I take it."

"Yeah, no shit." She said not really paying attention to her as she placed tops over her and under her chin in front of a mirror.

"You think it's 2013? Partied kind of hard I take it?"

Mia glared at her new companion, "Look. Thanks for doing this for me and all but I'm not really interested in a BFF right now." She grabbed a pair of jeans and walked over to the changing area.

Rocky followed and tried talking to her through the door. "I'm sorry...I'm kind of in a bad time right now too. You just remind me of me..." Rocky stopped talking when she caught a glimpse of Mia through the crack in the door. She didn't mean to gawk at her like some creep but she could see these scars on her naked back and innocently a glimpse of her ass in a black thong. She could also see what cold have been another scar, a burn or something on her right cheek.

She watched as Mia slid the jeans on; she was fixated on how tightly the material fit her. She wasn't sure why this sight got her undivided attention, she always had something for butts in jeans. She backed away from the door when Mia turned around. Rocky acted surprised to see Mia in her new clothes.

Rocky could feel herself blushing, "Perfect fit."

Mia rolled her eyes. "Ok I'm done."

"There's a Burger King just a block over."

"Look, I'm grateful, Rocky but I've messed up enough people's lives. If you're smart you'll stay away."

"I just want to help..."

"Yeah, well sometimes, Rocky you have to help yourself before you can do anything for anyone else. You don't want to have anything to do with me. You don't know what it's like to lose everything and everyone you care about." She started walking away from her.

Rocky felt a sharp pain in her stomach, "I do."

Mia sighed and slowly turned back to her. She had her eyes closed but opened them just in time to see someone running behind Rocky at full speed. "Get down!" She pushed Rocky aside and tripped what once was human onto the hard concrete floor. If it wasn't for the rotting flesh and sores he might have been an alright guy even someone Rocky could've dated.

Mia moved Rocky outside, clutching onto her hand. "Whoa! What the hell was that? Bath salts?"

"That would be better!" She looked around the street, nothing but flashing neon signs for lawyers, massage parlors and porn. "Is there a hardware store anywhere around here?"

* * *

Rocky reluctantly led her into what seemed to be a completely deserted shop full of power tools and an in infininte amount of screws and nails. "Mia, what's going on?"

Mia ignored her, going up the aisle looking at tools. A big mallet got her attention, holding it, weighing it. Saws, blades, crowbars, she was looking for something. Then her eyes got big. She found it hanging. She turned to Rocky with it in her hands. A brand new chainsaw. She just had to gas it up. "What's that for?" Rocky asked, worried. Mia just smiled at her.

Out of nowhere the living scab burst through a display and knocked over a bunch of stacked camping generators. In the confusion Mia managed to fuel up the saw and the scan charged at her. She stood her ground with the saw buzzing. Once the creep was close enough she stabbed the chainsaw through him like he was nothing.

Rocky stood there shocked as blood and body parts splattered everywhere around her but then one final swipe of the killing machine sent a bloody mess all over her with chunks in it.

Mia had some blood on her but nothing major unlike Rocky. Mia looked down at the still twitching pile of meat. Rocky just looked up at her all shaky and asked in a broken voice, "Who are you?"

 **More soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seems like Mia has some explaining to do. What will Rocky think? Thanks for following so far!**

Getting cleaned off was the worst part. Mia didn't get completely splashed like Rocky did. At Rocky's apartment they disposed of their ruined clothes and showered. Mia went second of course but that didn't mean they were just going to forget about what happened back there. Rocky's clothes were put into a trash bag.

"Ok so I want to believe there is a reasonable explanation for everything!" Rocky shouted while she soaped up and got some chunks out of her hair. "I want to trust you! Whoever you are! Whatever this is!"

The frosted glass door of the shower slid open and Mia stepped in when Rocky was covering her eyes to avoid the sting of the soap in them. In this time Mia got a good look at her back, legs and butt, it was almost like staring backward at a mirror, how could they look so much alike? She admitted she did have a nice butt.

Rocky looked over her shoulder and squinted her eyes, "Ugh! Seriously?"

Mia laughed, she now had her back to her which didn't seem like the big deal she was making it. "I can get your back if you want!" She teased.

"Um, no way!" Rocky laughed.

Mia kept her back to her as she borrowed a bottle of body wash. "That thing was a monster. He was once a normal guy but not anymore. You must've seen me fall out of the sky? Crazy right? I was at this cabin and this book it's able to summon demons and other things. I got it translated at this old shop when I was sure that I hadn't stopped anything. I tried to conjure up a portal to another demiseion to stop it. I ended up getting sucked in so now I think I royally screwed over LA more than it probably already is."

"Your hand?" Rocky looked down at her wrist, hard to tell there was ever a hand there now.

"Yeah I lost that the first time I fought with these things." She said saddened, not just because of the hand but everything else she lost along the way.

"You need my help?" Rocky turned to her.

Mia remained where she was and warned, "You don't want to be involved with this, Rocky."

"Uh...I just meant soaping up," she revealed.

"Oh, uh yeah my back if you can."

Rocky washed Mia's back and a got a closer look at that mark, it sort of looked like a face maybe a skull but it didn't seem like a tattoo too faded.

"Ow! Did you seriously just grab my ass?" She yelled.

She spun around and saw Rocky in full frontal. Her tits were about a perky as her own. "Are you going to just stand there and look at me all day?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Mia sighed, "Turn around!"

Rocky obliged and this time she got her back washed with a cloth. Everything was going fine fir a bit but there was a few seconds when Mia wasn't touching her that seemed weird. "Did your hand get a cramp?" She almost laughed but soon felt a slap on her ass only this wasn't by hand this was a wet cloth and it was whipped in the same manner as a wet towel.

"Fuck!" She yelped. She jumped and faced Mia again with her hands behind her back holding her ass like it was about to fall off. Rocky grabbed her hair towel from out on the rack outside the tub and it was all out war.

Mia couldn't hide she had to jump out onto the carpet and get away from her. Rocky got out and ran over to her, she grabbed her shoulders and pinned her against the wall so she couldn't escape bur then something quickly changed. Their faces were only an inch apart and then there was no space between them at all. Their lips met but then in a flash Rocky pulled away.

Neither of them said a word and got dressed.

It wasn't until out in the living room Rocky needed something to take her mind off of things. She turned on the television and instantly saw images of trouble downtown. More people were turning into these things and it was a lot for her to bear. She turned to Mia to say something but instead got another mouthful of her. Her hand and wrist around Rocky's face; it appeared she wasn't giving up just yet.

They took this into the bedroom and stripped down, both unsure what they were really doing. Rocky could pass off kissing Mia in the shower as something in the heat of the moment but this was stretching it a tad.

She sucked on Mia's tits, she was a little bicurious for sure she just no one back home worth trying this with. Mia pushed Rocky on the bed and slipped her out of her pants. Full naked Mia jumped onto Rocky and they rolled around on the unmade bed.

Neither had ever gone down on a woman before and here they were performing a 69. Both were sweating and out of breath.

As the lied there resting Rocky turned on the TV on a stand at the other end of the room but Mia grabbed the remote from her. It was clear to her now that this was more about keeping her mind off of things. Rocky could relate, there was a lot she wanted to forget too.

 **More soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Final chapter for this that I will be writing. ArrowFan252016 has agreed to continue this story in a sequel some time soon. Hope you've liked it so far.**

Both women knew they couldn't just wake up from this nightmare. As they lied there lazily she broke down everything that happened to her at that cabin she stayed at with her brother and friends and maybe briefly mentioning the whole mess that was her life that led her to that. She needed to find the book, the Necronomicon. It was their only chance of getting rid of evil once and for all.

Rocky took this as a time to get her own problems off her chest even though it might've seemed like she was competing on who had the most fucked up life. She glossed over most of the blind man story but told her how racked with guilt she was and how she was such a mess she couldn't even trust herself around her own sister.

Without giving it a second thought, Mia leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "What was that?" Rocky jerked her head and laughed.

"Just had to get you to shut up," Mia smirked.

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

They made out, Rocky rolling on top of her. They could hear police and emergency vehicle sirens wail from outside. Something big was happening close to them.

Mia crawled out from under Rocky and stood up, "We'll need weapons "

"Huh?"

"Come on," she took Rocky by the hand and pulled her up.

"But cops, the army maybe. They can take care of this, right?"

"It's not a virus, they can't just quarantine us and shoot to kill. They're not zombies. This is much worse than that. We're talking about ancient evil and an actual apocalypse. I need to find that book. It's the only thing that can stop this.

"Diddy," said Rocky in realization after looking out the window.

"What did you day?"

"My sister. I took her to Elizabeth's to be safe from me."

Mia walked up behind her and saw the carnage outside she was looking at. She shook her head, "We should keep moving. We shouldn't make any stops. If I get the book I could stop all of this from ever happening."

Rocky turned and grabbed hold of Mia, "This book you're talking about...this sounds crazy but I've got this uncle who could help. He collects a lot of stuff from the occult."

Mia thought about this, "The last I seen of that book it was when I was trying to find a spell to end it. Didn't work. For all I know it's still back in time."

"Well there's got to be more than one, right? A magic book that can summon demons and send people through time?'

Mia lifted an eyebrow, "More than one book written in human blood and made out of actual skin and can't be destroyed?"

Rocky looked anxious as she stared deeply into the other woman's eyes, "Please." Mia looked down at her fingers as Rocky took them in hers. "It could be our only chance."

Mia let out a long sigh, she knew it was true. What other options did she have? She just needed to do this her way.

Of course Rocky didn't have much to improvise as weapons. A metal bat that Rocky could use and maybe two of the large kitchen knives Mia could duct tape one of them to her stump. They were unsure how bad or might be outside so they needed to prepare themselves and act stealthy.

"Ok. We go on three," Mia said, hand on the doorknob of their only escape. Rocky didn't have anything else to protect herself but some old umpire's mask. "One. Two. Three!"

She pushed the door open and they both ran out. They ran away from the apartment. No one outside. But then Rocky realized. No one outside, was that a good thing? That's when they made a turn on the street and saw smoke and debris. Looks like there was a huge accident. Cars piled and a wall of black smoke. There was no going that way.

They tried going down a different street. "Where does your uncle live?"

"Not in LA...Michigan."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Well, I'm not from here remember! We'll just have to find a way to get over there or maybe he can meet us closer." It was at that moment that Mia spotted the two lumbering possessed bodies running at them. Mia was running out of time and out of patience.

"Behind you!"

Rocky carelessly flung the bat around without taking the time to see who or what was behind her. She hit one muscular guy in the head, bunting it but that obviously wasn't stopping him. She swung several more times. If he was any regular person he'd be down and out be it bath salts or what have you.

Mia had her back stabbing the other fatter, balder guy that looked like he just got off his construction job barking orders. He was a little easier. Some quick jabs to the gut and into the eyes.

Rocky finally got hers face down and continued smashing his face into the pavement. "Ok! Ok! We've gotta go!" She pulled at Mia's arm. There was an abandoned car, keys inside, an old station wagon; appropriate seeing as this might turn out to be quite the road trip. Though if LAX wasn't overrun by the dead than that was likely going to be their best bet to getting to this guy.

Mia took control of the diver's seat while Rocky tried calling the man. "Uncle Ash? It's Rocky!"

"Hey, kiddo!" Miss could hear faintly.

"Listen...I'm in some trouble here and I think you can help me out. Do you still have all that stuff you collect?"

"Sure do!"

"Great! Listen, I'm with a friend and..."

"Yeah I was expecting your call! Hold tight!"

"Huh?"

On the road in front of them a spiral of cloud formed and what looked like an infinite black hole.

"Look out!" Rocky cried.

Instead of braking, Mia switched gears and sped through the thing. Rocky screamed. "Relax! Jeez!"

It wasn't long before they reached the end. There they were in the backwoods of somewhere in Michigan on am old bumpy road.

"What the fuck?"

"Rocky, we're not in LA anymore."

There was this old cabin and probably nothing around for miles. They parked far away from the old place and got out to look at their surroundings. Rocky hadn't seen her uncle in years, he seemed to become very reclusive. Her mother always talked about him being a hermit and here she thought she was joking.

They were very slow moving up the rotten steps. Rocky knocked on the door. It seemed awfully quiet. Rocky was going to knock again but the door swung open and she ended up knocking her fist into her uncle's chest. He just laughed, "Come on in!" He got out of the way for them and they were welcomed into his actually cozy looking cabin. "No need to be all dramatic."

Just when Mia thought hey this guy actually doesn't seem too bad and was actually handsome she spotted the beefcake calander.

"How did you...," Rocky began.

"Long story," Ash laughed, "See I found these old pages. I've been able to open up these portals from time to time. Gets you where you need to go and saving me on gas."

"How did you know we were in trouble?" Mia asked, folding her arms.

"Funny story. This guy has been telling me everything about the book these pages belong to and he's been able to translate some of it. He said you were going to be able to assist him."

"Assist him?" Both asked.

"I'm sure he'll explain everything. He's quite the talker," he laughed. Both girls just stood there giving blank stares, "So are you two together or...because I mean it's totally ok if you are..." a new portal put an end to the awkward exchange. It opened up by the fireplace. "That will be him. You've fought those things before right?"

"Fuck yeah, " answered Mia, "You got a chainsaw I could borrow?"

Ash picked up a chainsaw he had handy, "All gassed up for ya!" He turned over to Rocky, "Sorry we had to cut the reunion short, Rock."

"Thanks! But who is this guy? How are we supposed to know if we can trust him?"

"He just told me you're part of the prophecy. He seems to know about what's going on. He just needs some help."

"So why aren't you coming?" Mia questioned suspiciously.

"Ah...I'm not part of the prophecy. Good luck!"

Mia rolled her eyes and held Rocky's hand, "Are you sure about this?"

"You think I'm going to let you do this alone?"

They both smiled at each other and faced the blank looking pool of black. They took a step and disappeared into it, going on to the other side to face whatever Hell awaited them.

 **Thank you for reading. Folloe** **ArrowFan252016 for more!**


End file.
